


Under His Nose

by stardreamer



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardreamer/pseuds/stardreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Jane wasn't the only girl in that school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under His Nose

I don't feel sorry for Peter Parker. 

Oh, I know, it was a romance for the ages -- he fell for Mary Jane in high school, and eventually he married her. True Love rewarded, nice guy finally gets the girl, and all that. 

But y'know, Mary Jane wasn't the only girl in that school. I had classes with Peter -- I was even his labmate one year. And I would have _killed_ to go out with him. He was smart, he was nice, he was reliable, he was never unkind to me, and I adored him. I tried hard to show him that I liked him and wanted to go out with him, and it just... went right past him. He couldn't see me as anything but a classmate. He wanted the cheerleader. 

If you're thinking I was ugly in high school, you're wrong. Objectively, I was almost as pretty as Mary Jane -- you can see that in our yearbook photos. But I didn't have her charisma, and I was a Brain, and I wasn't popular. And that meant I was invisible, even to the unpopular guys. 

Don't get me wrong, I'm not bitter any more. It's been a long time since high school, and I've moved on; I'm very happy with my life now, and I have a wonderful life-partner. I'm even happy for Peter -- I still remember him kindly overall, and now he's got what he wanted, and why should I be upset about that? 

It's just... everybody feels soooo sorry for Peter, poor guy, never could get a date. And that's simply not true. He could have had a date any time he'd wanted, if he'd ever bothered to look at what was right under his nose. So no, I don't feel sorry for Peter Parker. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If I'd been in Peter's high school class, I would have wanted to go out with him. And he would never have noticed me. I figure there must have been someone like me in his high school, and I wrote this from her POV much later.


End file.
